A certain different Universe
by Kuroppy
Summary: What if Kamijou Touma was the one to save Shirai Kuroko from that guy in the bank? What if she was chasing for his love instead of Mikoto who became her Rival? Well anything can happen. It's just a Certain Different Universe. Touma X Harem
1. A certain different Universe

Shirai Kuroko fearlessly faced the robber in front of her with a smile. If she's going down, then she's going down fighting. She knew that her opponents ability are too slow and she already came up with a plan to take him down.

She was asked to extract the money from the ATM machines. She declined of course.

"Too bad.. in that case," The man threw multiple metal spheres towards her. "Die right here!"

Time slowed down for her. She didn't knew that man can do it with multiple spheres. Her eyes widened and was unable to move. She also didn't notice a certain boy jumped through the hole and inside the building.

Shirai Kuroko watched as the newcomer ran and held out his right arm to catch the spheres.

Was that boy stupid? If he tried to catch it, then the spheres will just go through him! She wanted to push the boy out of the way, but it was too late for her to react.

Instead of hearing a cry of pain, she heard a whistle like sound. A sound that she had never heard before.

The room had gone silent. The boy with a black spiky hair looked at his hand and scratched the back of his head. Three pair of eyes widened in shock. Including someone outside, a girl who has a short brown hair.

The girl was about to help but she got pushed out of the way by this mysterious boy.

"H-How.." Kuroko stuttered.

The black haired boy turned around and looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

Kuroko felt her heart jumped for a second and her cheeks reddened a little. She was so shock that all she can do was nod. How was that possible? The sphere should have gone through his hand!

The man behind him grind his teeth and glared at the boy. "I don't know what you did but you'll die here with her!"

The boy quickly turned around as the man threw another set of spheres but he easily caught it again, creating a whistle like sound in the process. The boy took this chance to charge towards the shocked man and punched him in the face using all his might, knocking his opponent out. Realizing the forced he used, he started rolling on the floor comically while holding his right hand.

"Ittai! Ittai! Ittai! Ittai!"

The girl wondered who was this boy in front of her and how strong he is. Basing on his appearance, He's probably at the same age as Konori-senpai. She was about to thank him but the boy looked at his phone and his skin turned pale. Without even a second, The spiky haired boy jumped through the hole, screaming "Such Misfortune." and ran as fast as he could.

Shirai Kuroko smiled while her cheeks turned pink a bit. She would find that boy and thank him personally.

Unknown to that boy, This was the end of his peaceful life in the Academy city.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Certain Different Universe**

* * *

A certain tawny haired girl was humming happily as she left the gates of the Sakugawa Middle school along with her friends, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko ( **1** ).

Uiharu began to wonder why her friend was so happy today so she decided to ask Kuroko about it. "You seem to be happy today Shirai-san. What's the occasion?"

"Hmm~ It's just the anniversary of the day me and Onii-sama met~" She sang happily as she hugged herself. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! I really can't make him wait any longer!"

"Tell Kamijou-san I said hi" Uiharu said to Kuroko before she used her ability. She smiled as she remembered Kamijou Touma. The only boy who answered to her cries of help that day. It has been two years now since that event and Kuroko has been visiting Kamijou's dorm everyday.

Every. Single. Day.

"I really wanted to meet that Kamijou guy." Sighed Saten. She never really met the boy because Kuroko said that if you go near him 'You might catch a **disease**.' And that kind of worried Saten.

"Don't worry Saten-san. You'll meet him eventually. Maybe.." Uiharu smiled at her friend and started walking back to their dorm.

Saten frowned at that. "Well.. can you at least describe him for me?" She then internally smiled when she noticed the tip of Uiharu's ears and her cheeks started to turn red slightly.

"E-Eto.. Kamijou-san is a really nice person. He tends to help people everytime without even asking for a reward.." Uiharu started to smile. Remembering the time she saw him dealing with his daily life. It was not stalking. It was a 'Creative Research'.

"Even if bad things happen to him everyday, He always have that smile on his face and it never let him down."

"Eeeh? Bad things?" Saten asked. She was going to tease Uiharu about her liking this Kamijou guy. She only just asked his appearance and not his personality. But the part about the 'Bad things' happening to him everyday got her curious.

"Ah, It's because Kamijou-san believes that he's always unlucky and bad luck happens to him every time." She said with a blush, not wanting to reveal the detail about her 'Creative Research'.

Saten smirked as it was time to tease her best friend. She leaned forward, completely invading her personal space. "Soo... You like this Kamijou guy?~"

Uiharu blushed madly and covered her face with her hands. "W-W-What are you saying S-Saten-san!?"

"Hehehe, Looks like somebody has a crush~"

"S-Stop!"

* * *

Kuroko was watching her friends behind a tree with a small frown in her face. She was right. Uiharu likes Touma. But she didn't find her a threat to her conquest on conquering her beloved Onii-sama's heart.

That was also the reason why she doesn't want Saten to meet him personally. Liking the same person will always lead in to trouble and might be the end of their friendship. Well that's what she learned in a magazine she once read. Learning that her Onii-sama likes the Mature Onee-chan type slightly destroyed her so she was doing her best to change his fetishes by hiding some adult manga/magazines (Loli & Imouto ero mangas to be exact) under his bed so that he could finally realize her love for him. Or she could just distance him away from his type and maybe someday, when his male instinct came in and there's no one else to help him with his urges, she would be there for him.

Sighing dreamly, She used her ability to teleport at a soda machine nearby. Thinking about it, She was starting to think that her Onii-sama has two abilities. His imagine breaker and the 'Kami-Disease' which was named by his friends at school.

Putting a hundred yen in a machine, she pressed the button for the soda. Hearing nothing dropped, She glared at the machine. "You're messing with the wrong girl today.."

"Want any help?"

Kuroko looked at the source of the voice and saw a browned haired girl dressed in a tokiwadai middle school uniform. She was Misaka Mikoto. Kuroko's number one rival. This tsundere is one of the victim of her Onii-sama's Kami-disease. Well that's what she thinks. Tsundere's tends to hide their feelings by being furious at their love interest; which Mikoto shows around Touma.

"YOU!" They both shouted at the same time while pointing at each other.

Ever since Kuroko started following her Onii-sama, This girl always shows up and demanding him for a fight. Of course her Onii-sama is the absolute gentleman and just declined the girl's offer but then this Pikachu wannabe started shooting electricity at him! Barbaric if you ask her.

"What's a little girl doing here alone?" Mikoto made the first move on this day's war.

"I expect more from an Ojou-sama like yourself." Kuroko crossed her arm, her eye twitched slightly. Kuroko was only a year younger how dare she call her a 'little girl'?!

"You want me to be blunt?" Mikoto smirked while her eyes trailed down to Kuroko's chest.

...

"It's on."

* * *

Kamijou Touma was walking down toward his dorm. He was looking left and right, watching everyone and everything that he passed. Why was he being paranoid you ask? Well nothing happened today.

He woke up fine, and there's no problem on his way in school. And everything was normal in class. And now on his way home, Kuroko hasn't shown up yet and kill him with her hugs. It was like a dream come true. Though the thing about Kuroko not showing up bothers him a little. it was a daily routine for them and her not showing up, made him worry a bit. He shook his head, ' _Maybe something came up in judgement.. Hope she's okay.'_ ( **2** )

But if this is happening, then there's going to be an event today. An event where all his misfortune of the day all clustered up in a big ball and will be dropped at him.

So he walks slowly and carefully. His misfortune will trigger sooner or later and he was prepared for it.

Finally reaching at the front door of his room in the door unscratched. Kamijou finally let out a sigh of relief. "Maybe my days of misfortunes might be ove-.."

Once he unlocked his door and opened it, He saw a white haired guest, waiting for him in his coffee table. "Kamijou Touma. I need your help to stop my Brother."

* * *

Two figures wearing a cloak was looking down at the streets in the Academy city from the top of a tallest building. Observing everyone, like an eagle picking its prey.

"Ah~ I'm finally introduced.." The first figure said out of the blue, confusing the other one.

"..What?"

"Teehee~ It's nothing. Now, does the target really lives here?"

"*Sigh* Yes, but we must take him back alive. Doutei's order."

"Aww~ He's no fun.. Let's start searching then!~" the first figure then walked at the edge of the building and continued walking as if there's a physical path in the air.

"I wonder what will happen next chapter~"

"... Please stop talking to yourself.."

* * *

 **Aand that's for chapter 1. A short one, yes, But if everyone would like me to continue this then it's going to be 4k words a chapter (That's my limit)**

 **Soo This is my first fanfiction on the Toaru Series. I always wanted to write one but I was scared to be honest.**

 **As for the pairing..**

 **Now there are a few, I mean VERY few fics about Kuroko and Touma so this one will be that. But it will also be a harem. (Touma will be against it but a little bit of teamwork can break that illusion of his.)**

 **This is going to be a few months before index appear on Touma's life so the enemies that are coming will be OC.**

 **As the title said, A different Universe, Some might happen in canon and some may not. (Perfect excuse for me who had a little information about the Toaru world. Sorry,)**

 **(1) Kuroko never went to Tokiwadai middle school and enrolled to Sakugawa middle school where she's classmate with Uiharu.**

 **(2) Touma is aware of Kuroko's affection for him but he just assumed that it was an affection for a family and not romantic. (yet)**

 **Like it? Please leave a Review!**

 **And Darkbetrayer, if you're reading this, Can't wait for the next chapter. I'm REALLY hyped about it.**


	2. A certain unfortunate day

Kuroko was looking left and right in the busy streets of Academy city. She's been looking for that boy that had saved her from the incident yesterday. Normally, she wouldn't do this kind of thing but something deep inside her wants to see that boy again. Sighing at her luck, she sat down on a bench nearby the busy street. Kuroko was asked, no, forced to have a day off due to her minor injuries and it was a perfect opportunity for her to find her savior. Looking at her phone, She saw a message from her senpai, Konori Mii.

She instantly got excited and opened the message.

Name: Konori-senpai

Subject: Data

Message:

Hey Shirai-san, I hope you're doing well.

Kuroko rolled her eyes when she read that part. A couple of scratch won't be the death of her. She then continued reading the message.

Here's the Data that you asked me to find. I'm not sure if this was the right guy because the photo was for some reason missing but I think you can recognize him base on the details.

Message me back if it's the wrong guy.

Kuroko swiped down and found an attached file. The file name was called Auta_Voarex00 which was a wierd codename. After downloading the file, she opened it and began looking at the information inside.

Name: Kamijou Touma

Hair: Black

Age: 14

Sex: M

Level: 0

Ability: N/A

Her eyes furrowed. Kuroko scrolled down and all details are blacked out meaning that it's classified. A level 0? That boy clearly had an ability.

She was about to text her senpai that she got the wrong guy but then her stomach started to growl. She was so determined and focused on finding the boy that she had forgotten to eat breakfast. Kuroko suddenly felt someone looking at her. She looked in front and saw him. The boy who saved her yesterday.

He was holding out a Taiyaki meaning that he heard her stomach growl. Getting slightly embarrassed, she took it from his hand and looked at it as she tried to avoid eye contact. "T-Thanks.."

"You're that girl from yesterday, right?" The boy sat next to her. On his other hand was a bag full of Taiyaki.

Kuroko nodded and took a bite and kept herself calm and professional. "I wanted to thank you for saving me." She smiled, still not looking at his eyes.

"Hm? You should thank your friend that was shouting for help. Not me. If it wasn't for her then I could've ran past that bank." Touma grab a Taiyaki from the paper bag and took a bite. 'Or my friend that was so spoiled that made me fear of my life and took that shortcut.'

His answer made her look at him like he said something wrong.

Kuroko wondered why hasn't he just said 'You're welcome?' Why isn't he not taking credit for saving her. She found it... strange. Unlike other people who would boast their achievments to get popular or get attention, this boy doesn't seem to care about that.

"Is there a food stuck in my cheek?" Touma started wiping both his cheek causing Kuroko to giggle.

She shook her head. "It's nothing Onii-san. I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Shirai Kuroko. But you can call me Kuroko."

"Kamijou Touma." Touma introduced himself before taking another bite.

"Is it okay of I keep calling you Onii-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Well.." Touma thought about his cousin calling him Onii-chan and it really doesn't bother him that much. "Sure."

Kuroko smiled and decided to ask him more questions. His name matches the data that her senpai gave her so she needed to confirm if it was accurate.

"Ne, Onii-san. If you don't mind me asking, What level are you?"

"Zero."

"Eh?"

Touma made a zero sign using his fingers. "I'm just a level Zero."

"B-But what about yesterday?"

Touma smiled as he look at his right hand. "Well my right hand can negate everything.." He then sighed tiredly. "Even God's miracles like luck."

"Can you prove it?" She asked. She needed to see it with her own eyes in order to believe him. Even if she saw him in action yesterday.

"Hmm well.." Touma suddenly grabbed her hand causing Kuroko to slightly blushed at the contact.

"Try out your ability." Touma said to her.

Kuroko concentrated of both of them teleporting at the other bench. But then.. nothing happened.

She can't use her ability.

Kuroko looked at Touma with shock. "W-Wha-"

Touma let go of her hand and grabbed another Taiyaki "Don't worry! It's not permanent. As long as my right hand touch you, you can't use your ability." He explained.

"B-But you said you're level 0"

"I did. I think my right hand messes up the machines every time I take the test." He said nonchalantly.

Kuroko frowned as she found it unfair. That ability could be a level 3 or even 4 if it can really negate everything.

"Do you want to retake the test?" Kuroko asked Touma who looked at her with a questioning look.

"What for?"

"It's a bit unfair you know.. I know someone who could look at your ability and change your level." Kuroko offered.

"No thanks."

Kuroko smiled and pulled out her phone. "Then ill give you... eh?" Her smile dropped and looked at Touma who's enjoying a piece of Taiyaki.

"I don't mind being a level 0 and I really don't care about levels." Touma said. Well maybe slightly because of his finances. But he'll live.

Kuroko looked at him again. He really is interesting. Seeing that she's looking at him again, Touma gave her an another piece which she happily accepted.

He watched the girl eat and saw some sweet bean left in her cheek.

"You have bean paste in your cheek."

Not even giving her the chance to wipe it off herself, He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the bean paste that was in her left cheek.

Kuroko's cheek reddened and she felt that feeling when he saved her yesterday. It was like her heartbeat increases and her stomach felt like it was being swarmed by butterflies.

"There!" Touma smiled and looked at his phone to check the time. He sighed in relief when he saw that he still got time left. "I'll see you later Kuroko."

He stood up and left.

Kuroko was annoyed by this foreign feeling yet she liked it. She hated the fact that she didn't know why its happening to her but she had an idea.

"A-Am I..." She shook her head in annoyance. It's not like she's in love or anything. She's too young for that.. right?

Still she needed answers So she opened her phone and started texting her senpai about it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Certain Unfortunate Day**

* * *

 **Present**

"Y-Yuriko?!" Touma stepped back when he saw her at his coffee table. She was Suzushina Yuriko, A friend that he met years ago and twin sister of the level 5 Accelerator. Unlike her twin, Yuriko is a level 0 like touma. They also go to the same school but in a different class.

She has a short white hair with a flower clip and red eyes. Her current attire was a female uniform of the certain high school.

"The lock of your door seems to be broken so I let myself in. I hope I'm not intruding."

'YOU ALREADY INTRUDED!' Sighing, he entered his room and closed the door. Touma removed his bag and shoes before placing them in their right places. He walked towards her and took a seat in the opposite side.

"So what's up?"

"First..." Yuriko grabbed something underneath the table and placed it at the top. It was a hentai magazine with a naked Loli in the cover.

"I should warn you about your.." She avoided eye contact and cleared her throat. "Fetishes. It could get you arrested."

"T-That's not mine!" Touma grabbed the magazines and threw them in the trash while blushing. He really needs to talk to Kuroko about her planting porn under his bed.

How does she even get those?!

"You don't have to deny it. I don't judge you.." Yuriko placed a hand on her chest. It's not big but if Touma likes younger girls that means he likes small breasts right? Flat is justice after all.

"Such misfortune.. so about your brother?"

Yuriko frowned and started explaining. "I heard my little brother talking to this man about the level 6 program. I know he doesn't like me meddling with his life, but he's my brother.." She looked at Touma with pleading eyes.

"Please Kamijou Touma. Stop my brother from this program."

* * *

"Target sighted." The figure in cloak announced while standing at the roof of an apartment. He removed the cloak revealing his caramel skin, black hair and golden yellow eyes. Judging from his facial structures, he looks like he's in his early 20's.

"..."

He looked at his partner for this mission then sighed. "What happened? Why are you so all gloomy all of a sudden." It was rare for his temporary partner to be so gloomy.

Said partner removed the hood of her cloak revealing a mechanical mask with an LCD screen as her face and blonde hair that's done in twin tails.

"It's because no one noticed me Eisen! I was introduced and everything!" The sound of her voice sounded like in a walky talky and the screen on her mask was showing this emote. T~T "They think I'm just a background slash villain character.. I blame author-san.."

...

The one called Eisen faced palm at her antics. "We're not supposed to be get noticed Chloe.." He whispered with an annoyed tone. 'Author-san?! and what background character?! This is real life!'

"I'm not talking about them!" She pointed below them where a kid was pointing a finger towards them while tugging his mother for attention. "I'm talking about them!" She angrily pointed a finger at you. Yes, you.

Eisen was lost. She was pointing at nothing and no one. 'Why did I get partnered up with this crazy girl..'

"I heard that!" The LCD screen showed this emote. :{

"I... don't even want to argue.. let's get this over with." He pointed a palm towards the direction of Touma's dorm where they could see him through a window talking to a girl.

With a little flick of the wrist, the windows and wall of Touma's balcony exploded.

Eisen stopped when he heard a whistle like sound coming from the apartment. The force he used was supposed to yank him out of his room and to his hand.

"Well, Nice going genius. You did read the profile right Mr. Orbit man (-~-)?" Chloe deadpanned.

Eisen clicked his tongue in annoyance. He forgot that this guy can negate everything. To be honest he was impressed by Touma's danger sense as he was able to use his right hand.

He then saw a little girl looked at them from the streets. Causing too much attention means that they should retreat.

"Let's go Chloe-" He turned to his partner but she already left. He grunted in annoyance and jumped down in the alley way, not before using his ability to break his fall.

* * *

Kuroko was catching her breath behind a tree. She may not admit it but fighting a level 5 rank 3 is not easy.

Her hair was messy and spiky because of the electric shocks she received while fighting that tomboy, still she could have won that fight if there's nothing special today.

Silently cursing, she looked at her phone and she was 30 minutes late. She missed the chance to hug her onii-sama and secretly feel his perfect firm butt.

"I'll get you for this, Misaka Mikoto!" She growled before teleporting her way towards her Onii-sama's apartment.

When she arrived, she heard an explosion in the apartment where her onii-sama is staying. Kuroko prayed to God that nothing bad happened to her Onii-sama. She looked around for suspects and saw two figures at a top of the opposite building. She was about to engage when she realized that her Onii-sama might be in danger. She battle herself mentally, Should she chase after those suspects or check on her Onii-sama?

The answer was easy.

Kuroko quickly made her way towards her Onii-sama's room.

* * *

"Eh?"

Kamijou just looked at her emotionless face. waiting for her to say its just a joke. Him, a level 0, talks to a level 5, nonetheless rank 1.

"Look, Yuriko-chan, Me and accelerator never really get along together so-" He stopped when Yuriko bowed her head down to the floor.

"Please."

"Oi! Raise your head-"

"Please! I'll do anything!"

Touma really can't say No at this point or he'll be just an asshole. Sighing, he finally gave in. "Fine, But I'll just talk him out of it." '

Yuriko lift her head and looked at Touma. Her eyes turning glossy and giving him one of her rarest smiles causing Touma to blush. "Thank you.."

Before Touma can respond, his danger senses kicked in. It was like when Mikoto's surprise attack where she shot off electricity at him from nowhere.

He quickly tackled Yuriko to the floor and held up his right hand at the window. His balcony exploded and was ripped off like it was pulled out.

Finally relieved, he looked down at Yuriko who was blushing yet back to her usually emotionless face.

His eyes trailed down to her chest where he saw his left hand cupping her left breast and his knee on her private zone below.

"..."

* * *

Misaka Mikoto returned to her dorm with a dusty uniform and a sad look on her face. The kid escaped meaning that she won that battle of theirs. What should she expect? She's a level 5 and Kuroko is Level 4. But her victory seems pointless. No joy or what ever.

Reaching her room, She opened it and wait for her room mate to make fun of her current look.

But none came. Just a period of silence.

She walked inside and her roommate was not there. "Where is she?" She looked at the clock and it's almost their curfew.

Well what does she care. Seeing her in trouble is entertaining. Well that's if she doesn't use her ability to escape her punishment.

She might not like her attitude or the way she's manipulating people but she's the only one she can call a friend. Besides Kuroko who's just getting on her nerves and that Kamijou Touma who she needed to 'fight' because of certain reasons, She was all that Mikoto got.

"What are you up to Misaki.."

* * *

Kuroko appeared inside Touma's room. Everything was a mess and a large hole where his balcony was supposed to be.

"Onii-sama! Are you al- GAH! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

She saw her Onii-sama on top of this girl called Yuriko, another rival.

"K-Kuroko?! I can expl-woah!"

Before touma can even finish his sentence, He was pulled in a hug by Yuriko.

"You're disturbing our alone time, go away silly child." Yuriko dead panned.

A tick mark grew on Kuroko's forhead "GET OFF HIM WHITEBOARD! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD?!"

As you can see, Kuroko named her rivals with different nicknames. Mikoto AKA Tomboy, because of her tomboyish attitude and attire. Seriously, who wears shorts underneath a skirt?! Her onii-sama needs some flash once a day y'know!

And there's this Yuriko AKA Whiteboard, her white hair and flat chest tells the reason why she earned that title.

Kuroko teleported near them and hug her onii-sama from behind then pulled using all her might.

Meanwhile Touma cant decide if he's lucky or not, he could feel Yuriko's chest in his face and Kuroko's on his back. 'Such misfortune..?'

They might be all but he thinks that Kuroko's plan is working.. Nah..

Finally, using all her might, Kuroko succesfully pulled Touma off that whiteboard's clutch.

"Ha! It's my victory! Onii-sama is mine!" Kuroko shouted while inhaling Touma's scent.

Yuriko sat up and gave Kuroko a victory stare.

"Is it your victory?"

Kuroko peeked to look at her rival. "What?"

"I guess i'll be staying at motoharu tonight.."

Touma sighed as he could feel a breeze from the large hole in his room.

Like magic, motoharu appeared from the door with a huge smile in his face.

"I'm sorry kami-yan! Me and my sister are going out tonight so I won't be in my room!"

"Eh… THEN LET ME USE YOUR ROOM!"

"I'm sure Shirai-chan and Suzushina-chan won't mind if you sleep to theirs! Anyways, Bye!" He said before giving him a thumbs up and running away.

Touma sighed while scratching the back of his head. This was all planned out. 'Such misfortune..'

Kuroko then realized that her dorm doesn't allow boys and sneaking him inside is impossible!

"Kukukuku." Yuriko laughed expressionlees and with a monotone voice.

"You're welcome to stay at my house Touma. Consider it as thanks for my selfish request."

Kuroko's grip tighten and Touma swear he can hear his shirt started making a tearing sound.

'C'mon Kuroko.. think..'

Either she accept her defeat and not just an ordinary defeat because her Onii-sama would be sleeping at an another girls house, her rival's house nonetheless! Or..

Then light bulb.

"Fine."

Yuriko smirked at her victory.

"But I'll come with!" Kuroko shouted as she pointed her finger at Yuriko.

Yuriko frowned and crossed her arms. "Declined, Only Touma can come. And besides, You have your own dorm and you're past the curfew."

"Heh.." Kurolo smiled evilly as she pulled out her phone and call the dorm manager.

"Hello, Sumite-san? I have an urgent mission at work so I won't be in my room tonight. Yes. Thanks."

Now it's Kuroko's turn to give a victory smile. She knows that her beloved Onii-sama can't say no to her.

Both girls stared at each other and touma swear he could see sparks.

"Just let her come Yuriko, she'll just teleport inside either you approved of her coming or not." Touma said, trying to calm both sides down.

"…Fine." Yuriko said before standing up and grabbing her phone in her skirt pocket. She skimmed through her contacts until she found Accelerator's number. She pressed the call button and wait for her brother to answer.

Meanwhile, Touma is having a bad feeling about this. His chain of thoughts was broken by Kuroko who pinched his butt.

"K-Kuroko!"

"Hehehe~ My day is complete!" Kuromo said before hugging Touma.

Back to Yuriko, her brother has picked up his phone.

"Accel-kun, I'm having guests tonight."

Accelerator didn't say anything and just hanged up. To ordinary people that's a rude thing to do to your family, hell, even to anyone. But in Yuriko's case, it's normal. It means that Accelarator will not come home and let her sister be with her friends.

Yuriko then called her driver via phone.

"Pick us up in Touma's house."

She ended the call and looked at Touma. "The car will be here in 15 minutes."

"Thanks again Yuriko." Touma said with a smile. 'And I'm kinda curious on what Yuriko's house looks like.' He was kinda nervous too because this is the first time he'll spend a night on a girls house.

"Yeah.. thanks.." Kuroko glared at Yuriko and Yuriko return it back.

Meanwhile, Touma can tell that something bad will happen tonight.

* * *

A blonde haired girl was being surrounded by multiple guys in an alley. She has golden eyes with stars and wearing a tokiwadai uniform.

"Just let it happen missy.." the first on said as he walked towards the girl slowly.

The blonde girl was calm. Not even a single fear can be seen in her eyes.

She reached in her handbag and grabbed a remote. But before she could press a button, someone dropped from the roof of an apartment.

The ground cracked beneath the figure and its face glowed red.

"Chloe to the rescue! ^v^." She said, her voice still sounded like a walkie talkie.

The group of thugs got ready and pulled out knives and othet small weapons.

"Really author-san? Not even an ability user?" Chloe said in an unamused tone.

The first one charged at chloe but she effortlesly kicked him in the face.

"One down."

The other thugs looked at each other before nodding and charged at her all at once.

Chloe just dodged all of them without effort. "Can this get any more clichè?"

She groaned in annoyance as this is starting to bore her.

"Alright this is taking too long." Chloe said before snapping her fingers.

All five men stopped moving and started sinking?

Misaki was amazed that this unknown girl can melt concrete without heat.

"I-I can't feel my legs!" One said as he struggled to get out.

"Of course you won't feel your legs silly! :P" She skipped away from the stucked thugs. "I merged your feet in the concrete! :D"

That made Misaki look closer and saw that even the fabric of their clothes are mended to the concrete floor. She looked at Chloe who's looking at her. Her Lcd screen showing this emoticon. :3

It was weird seeing someone who has a mask with an LCD screen for a face.

"Thank you." Misaki said, her hand still on her bag and holding the remote.

"No worries Misaki! ^-^ I know you can handle yourself. I just want some spotlight!" Chloe said as she rest her hands behind her back.

"Spotlight? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Well it was stated 9 sentences ago."

"… Excuse me?" Misaki was.. confused.

"Anyways I need to go. It's nice meeting you Misaki-chan!" Chloe turned around and started walking away while ignoring the screams of the shocked thugs.

"Also.." Chloe stopped. "These guys wont be walking anymore if you're wondering. The only way out is to cut their legs off ^^"

The thugs skin turned pale white and started screaming for help. Some are even crying.

"Music to my ears~"

"Who are you?" Misaki shouted from the distance. She find her methods inhumane. These thugs might be bad but a couple of beating or brainwashing is the tolerable punishment for them.

"I'm just an antagonist." Chloe said before disappearing in the dark.

Misaki bit her lips. This isn't good. She could tell that she's a very powerful one. "I need to tell Mikoto about this.." She felt bad for these thugs if the girl names chloe was telling the truth. she phoned the police for help before leaving.

She looked at the time and it was passed her curfew.

She was supposed to visit someone but its already late anyways.

"Still no reply." She sighed in annoyance as she check her inbox.

"Stupid touma."

* * *

 **wow. I was not expecting you guys for me to continue this. Took me awhile but here ya go!**

 **Anyways Thank you guys for reading this and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
